Dirty Tactics - Your move, Mr Spock
by Gedankentaenzer
Summary: Kirk just can't make a move. At least not in the way he had imagined.


Greetings! I actually wrote something rated T. Miracles happen.

This was based on a fanart. Adore it here: art/Dirty-Tactics-133641619

There is nothing much to say, except that we all now chess is just foreplay for them. Everything is foreplay^^

Read & enjoy!

First published: 15.07.2016

 _Dirty Tactics – Your move, Mr. Spock_

Frustrated Jim stared at the 3D chessboard on which Spock checkmated him the third time in a row now. He wasn't actually frustrated because of his loss, which was only due to his lack of focus (That it might not be the only cause was perfectly ignored), but rather the cause of his lacking focus.

At the first round Jims thoughts had wandered to something he would rather do with Spock.

Not that he didn't cherish their eveningly chess games, he did, but the thought how he would get his first officer, halfvulcan and boyfriend into bed tonight was way more tempting.

Especially the thought of what he would do to him, when he had him in bed. Actually it didn't have to be the bed, the carpet, the shower or-

„Captain?"  
Spock's voice tore him from his daydreams.

„Spock, how many times more do I have to tell you, call me Jim."

„Of course, Jim. It it your turn."

„We are playing another round?" he asked and sighed.

Damn it, his dreams didn't seem to become reality very soon.

„Positive. Cap- Don't you normally ask me, in a way of very childish behaviour to play against you until you have at least won once?"

Well, Jim, that backfired. But at this excat moment he had a far more adult need than to win.

„So we stop, if I win?" he asked.

„We can agree on that, but you should play first."

He just had to win? Excellent! And then Spock naked on his bed – this didn't helped with winning.

And Spock wouldn't let him win. A fact Jim normally appreciated, some others were easy to give up voluntary at his temper, but right now it was inconvenient. Grumbling he moved a chess piece.

Since one week both of them had differnet shifts and therefore no free time. Jim needed a lot more sleep than Spock.

And when they had had the same shift this week, Spock's now somehow tight-fitting pants had driven him mad. He was keen to make his wish an order, but that took the appeal of the whole matter and would probably mean three months _without_ sex considering Spock's pride. Of course, there was the option of seduction, but Vulcans, whether only Halfvulcan or not, were particularly difficult in this case.

But did he have a choice?

He would try so Spock might become distracted enough from the game that he could win. And no that wasn't cheating, that was 'using all possible opportunities.'

Ultimately there were no no-win situations.

Jim looked at Spock and gave him a charming smile, which Spock acknowledged with a questioningly raised eyebrow.

„Your turn, Captain."

„Jim, Spock, call me Jim", murmured Jim, staring skeptically at the chessboard.

He had to win only once and so far only three moves had been played, everything was still up in the air.

Highly concentrated Jim stared at the chessboard. He went trough an amount of different moves, developed dozens of strategies that he all had to keep in mind.

And Spock silently gave him all the time he needed. A favour Jim didn't thought of reciprocating in the least.

If he moved now, he had to win the game as fast as possible as well as distracting Spock as much as possible.

He moved his knight. Then he with the other hand he reached to Spock's free hand, which had rested on the table for some time now.

His fingers began to draw circles on the back of his hand. Spock gave him a quick glance, but the slight shudder betrayed him. After all hands were among the most sensitive regions of the Vulcans.

Jim grinned to himself. Well it that wasn't promising.

Spock moved a pawn, probably with the expectation that Jim would give his hand free and devote his attention entirely to the game again. But he was wrong.

Jim had already gone through Spocks move earlier, so he only moved a pawn quickly in order to escape a possible trap. Meanwhile his fingers still caressed Spock's hand while they moved further down to the fingers. He expected a 'logical' comment as he let his middle – and index finger stroke against Spock's to kiss him vulcanic. But unexpectedly it did not come. The only thing Spock did was returning the kiss, while he (and Jim was only able to tell because of years of experience regarding vulcanic facial expressions) was apparently in an effort to keep his concentration fixed on the chessboard.

His turn and Jim grinned. And Spock's castle was gone.

He broke their kiss only to put his hand on Spock's thigh and continue there. The fabric of Spock's pants was not very thick.

„Captain, your behaviour is inappropriate."

He sighed. Was Jim such a difficult name? If Spock were human, Jim would think he wanted to mock him.

„Why?", he asked mischievously. If Spock refused to use his name now, it didn't matter for the moment. Later he would scream it.

„I do not see how your behaviour is in advance for the game nor how it is related to it."

„I don't see why the expression of my affection for you should affect the game negatively or hinder it. Do you care to elaborate your assumption?", he asked cunningly. At the moment it seemed to him like this could become a promising evening after all.

Spock struggled with admitting the fact that these small touches disturbed his concentration massively, but he seemed to decide against it. And wait, had that been the ghost of a grin just now?

Actually he was fairly certain that he had learned to read Spock's seemingly emotionless face over the years, but that must have been his imagination, right?

Anyway Jim got no answer.

„Your move, Mr. Spock", Jim reminded him with a smug smile as his hand moved over Spock's thigh again. There was clearly a green blush on his first officer's cheeks.

It stayed that way for a few moves forth and back until Spock gradually began to adapt to the hand on his leg and got his concentration back to the game. From which Jim thought that it looked pretty good for him. Of course they could also play without Jim using tricks, in fact he was pretty good at chess. But his concentration wasn't the best today so he simply ensured a balance.

Which unfortunately seemed to change again right now.

Then he stood up and walked around the table until he stood behind the halfvulcan, whose eyes followed him.

„What are you doing, Jim?", he asked. His name suddenly didn't seem that difficult anymore or what?

„I though I would look at the chessboard from a differnt perspective to get a better view." Spock turned his chair slightly to the back as Jim leaned over his shoulder.

And then Jim sat on his lap and kissed him his way.

He dug his fingers into Spock's perfectly combed hair and messed with it as he kissed his first officer passionately.

He could not help to cheekily stroke past the tips of the halfvulcan's ears. Spock shivered noticeably.

Then he suddenly felt two strong hand at his waist and a tongue against his. Forgotten was the chess game.

But ha, far from it!

Because as the parted Spock's first sentence was, with the ghost of a smile added: „Your move, Captain Kirk."

That was outrageous! First responding only to coldly continue playing after that. For a brief moment Jim thought about throwing the chessboard to the ground to put an end to this. However that was perhaps a little childish and probably Spock had remembered all positions anyway.

Damn it!

So he just turned around on Spock's lap and looked at the chessboard. Where had they stopped? Soft lips? No wrong. White knight. Endangered his queen.

What had been the move he had planned as counterattack?

Why the hell was it easier to make a decision in a life or death situation than now, when he only wanted to get Spock into his bed? He swore too much, focused too little on the game and for his taste he was also not occupied with Spock enough.

There was the tactic he had planned again! He quickly moved his bishop and turned to Spock.

Before he could vocalise any objections, Jim had already resealed his lips with his.

What did Spock's hand do there behind his back?

Did this pointy-eared bastard try to keep playing during their kiss? Oh no, my friend.

Quickly one hand disappeared under Spock's shirt and started to caress his sides.

It rattled behind him, the figure has probably slipped from Spock's finger as a pleased sigh escaped his first officer.

His hand laid against his chest, the other came to his shoulder and for a moment he feared Spock had enough of him and would just take him out. But the hand went further up to his neck and pulled him closer.

„You are cheating", Spock whispered against his ear.

„I just started another game", Jim grinned against his neck before brushing butterfly kisses against it.

„You humans are so moody. On vulcan it is common to properly end a game before you start a new one."

„Uh-huh", Jim agreed and let his fingers stroke over Spock's nipples.

„You like to forget that you are also half human", he whispered against his lips, before he moved back and forth on Spock's lap and drew a groan from Spock as he brushed against the bulge in his pants.

Spock growled.

His hand burrowed itself deep into Jim's hair, while the other slipped under his uniform and gently scratched with its nails over his torso. Jim let out an excited gasp.

„We should continue playing over there, don't you think?", Jim said pointing towards the bed with his head and rose from Spock's lap before Spock had captured his lip again. He had to support himself on the chess table to not fall to his knees as Spock's tongue passionately conquered his mouth.

He felt how a pair of hands grabbing his legs and lifting him into the air, but he was too busy to seize Spock's lips to bother caring about it.

One second he was thrown on the bed and landed on soft cushions, in he next Spock had already stripped him off his shirt and his lips hovered above his.

„Bishop on G7", Spock said with a dark, deep voice and Jim wanted to scream in frustration, but he could only let out a hoarse groan.

Good God, this man drove him mad.

Jim looked up from half-open lids to Spock and saw a smug grin on Spock's lips.

Spock wanted to play? Well, he could have that.

„Queen on A2. Check", Jim whispered against Spock's ear before he let his tongue slide over it and felt how Spock trembled. He moved on to Spock's neck and covered him with gentle kisses.

Spock's sigh blew hot breath against his ear and Jim couldn't resist and dug his teeth into the skin of his first officer.

„You...", Spock started but his breath got caught as Jim let his tongue slide over the tortured skin, „pursue a risky strategy, Jim."

„Perhaps", grinned Jim and rolled his hips against Spock and a groan escaped both.

„Castle on F3", murmured Spock before he kissed Jim again and his fingers played with Jim's waistband.

A pleasant shiver ran over Jim's body as those fingers swept dangerously close to his excitement.

With a jolt he rolled them over, so that he sat on Spock's lap. His hips made provocative motions and Spock's eyes were glazed, his breath ragged.

„Knight in C6", he breathed as he pulled Spock's uniform over his head.

Before it even landed carelessly on the floor, Spock's gaze was already fixed on Jim's lips again.

With a satisfied grin Jim ran his hand over Spock's torso.

And then he pushed him back into the sheets, his lips following Spock's, but not without adding with a smile beforehand:

„Checkmate."

Hope you enjoyed! I have some trouble with everything regarding smut, because I'm convinced I can't write it. Spock probably knew what Jim's plan was all along. Reviews would be lovely, I'm trading them for imaginary flowers.

Live long and prosper,

Gedankentaenzer


End file.
